Only Human
by BlackkCatt
Summary: It was easy to forget that the infamous Boy Wonder was only human and could be hurt or ailed rather easily when compared to his teammates. So what happens when Robin gets sick? How will the team, Batman, and the JL react? Read to find out! T
1. The Meeting

**Rated T- cause I'm paranoid**

**Minor cursing if any**

**Triggers: Cancer, Chemotherapy**

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC characters, yada, yada, yada**

*****NOTE*** First Fanfic so no flames please, I gave it my best first shot! enjoy!**

Chapter 1- _Meeting_

It was easy to forget that the infamous Boy Wonder was only human and could be hurt or ailed rather easily when compared to his teammates.

Superboy was impervious to almost anything- human diseases, pain, anything you could possibly name, with the exception of a certain little green rock, but that was beside the point.

Kid Flash would burn off any fever or sickness that plagued him with ease, due to his hyper accelerated healing and metabolism. The worst thing Robin had ever seen him with was strep throat, but then again he was over that in a day or so, even without antibiotics of medical attention.

Miss Martian, well her name was pretty self explanatory, she was a martian. A green martian to be accurate and as expected any human ailment wouldn't affect her to an extent.

Aqualad, was Atlantian and everyone knew his immune system and body was a lot tougher then a humans. He was resilient to almost everything, anything from the common cold to the black plague.

Artemis, well she was human to say the least but according to her she hadn't gotten sick since she was in the third grade with a minor stomach bug.

Robin always acted well above the whole pain and sickness ordeal; he never quit, and was never put out of commission for long. A true Bat. He was trained to mask pain from his enemies and not give into the demands of criminals for as long as he held the façade of Robin. To keep moving forward despite his pain or discomfort, that was how Batman trained him. _Right?_

Dick Grayson on the other hand was a different story, he could show fear, pain, or just in general- emotion. Batman actually encouraged Dick to show emotion when he wasn't masked as Robin. He would say things like _'it keeps up the image that Dick Grayson, is just that, Dick Grayson, and nothing more'_

Dick knew he had to separate the two identifies from the moment he took on the role as Robin, to keep anyone from becoming suspicious of his double personality. And sometimes that included Dick having to act like a scared little rich boy instead of a heroic sidekick. Scratch that. _Partner._

So when the doctor approached Dick Grayson in the waiting room asking him to follow him to a sterile room, Dick had to admit that he was indeed a little scared, letting Robin stay in the shadows, he instead let Dick show.

The doctor led him down a long narrow hall that smelled of clean sheets and sterilizer. A sickening combination of death and false hope. His nerves began to beat against his skin sending a chill down his spine.

He didn't like hospitals, never did, never will. And not just because he hated needles like everyone else, he hated them because of what they represented in his mind- _death. _He knew that at the time you admitted yourself to a hospital there was a 50 percent chance you could not come out.

Dick was snapped from his thoughts when the doctor turned to the left and opened a small conference room. He sat at the cherry wood desk and placed the clipboard in front of him. He motioned for Dick to take one of the two seats opposite of him, in front of the desk.

'_Two seats,_'Dick thought and frowned _'I wonder if Bruce will show up?'_

The doctor, obviously seeing Dick's roaming gaze suddenly assured him with a small smile "Don't worry, the secretary alerted Mr. Wayne and he said he would be here as soon as he could."

Dick sighed and leaned back in his chair a bit, to prevent himself from falling off. It was getting hard to breathe. '_Was he scared?'_ Dick thought eyes widening '_No, Robin doesn't get scared'_ but then again his mind contradicted him '_but you're not Robin right now, are you?' _

Dick tried to regain his senses and straighten up a bit in his chair causing himself to see double. _'why was he here in the first place?' _

Oh right it started with the night sweats and the extreme fatigue, at first he thought it had to do with his nightly duties and team missions but even after heavy doses of R and R and sleep he still didn't seem to get any better. That doubled with his loss of appetite and prolonged fevers told him something was most defiantly not 'asterous'. That's when Daddy-Bats got on his case and insisted that he got checked out by one of Bruce Wayne's famous and well known doctors.

Then there he was about two days later getting pricked and prodded by various doctors and nurses. Taking blood, MRI's, X-rays, ultrasounds, you name it Dick got it. Now were the reviewing of the results and Dick was scared out of his sensibility and control.

Wringing his fingers nervously, Dick's eyes danced with the clocks numbers, unknowingly making him count the seconds until Bruce showed up. His heart was pounding, his hands shaking, and his body going numb.

All of the sudden the door opened with a small high pitched squeak and Bruce poked his head in to assure himself that he had the correct room. When he saw his precious ward he gave off a small smile, but as he entered the room the heavy atmosphere drained whatever small happiness he had from his form. He looked to the doctor who shook his hand firmly and then to his fidgeting ward and realized that something was terribly wrong.

"Please, take a seat Mr. Wayne." The doctor offered with a hand waving to the chair seated next to his ward.

"Thank You." Bruce started "I was actually shocked that you called me down here in the first place, I knew Richard wasn't feeling well but I didn't think twice about it being this," Bruce stole a glance at his ward, his now supposed son that he took in after a terrible tragedy, similar to his own. "_serious" _Bruce finished delicately.

Dick stiffened and paled at his father's choice of words, '_serious? Oh crap.' _

The doctor continued "Well it would seem that Richard's condition has worsened over the past two weeks I have been seeing him, and I just wanted to ask you a few questions that Richard might not be able to answer on his own at the moment."

Bruce looked at Dick then nodded to the doctor to continue, "Please ask whatever you need to know."

"Okay then," the doctor readjusted his glasses and peered down at the clipboard "I would like to know about Richard's biological parents, possibly even his grandparents genetic faults." The doctor looked cautiously to Bruce or Richard for an answer.

"Faults?" Bruce asked for clarification

" Yes, anything genetically we should worry about, perhaps a family history of disease or.." the doctor paused looking to Dick "_cancer?"_

Bruce's eyes widened in horror and he turned to his shaking ward putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder "What are you trying to say doctor?" Bruce just about growled through his teeth.

The doctor sighed deeply before removing his glasses and looking right into Dick's bright blue eyes.

"Richard, I'm afraid you have cancer." The doctor resigned sadly.

**A/N:**

**GASP! What will happen! O_O yeah seriously I don't even know yet lol, I'm more than open to suggestions or ideas!**

**Thank's for reading and COMMENTS= A HAPPY BLACKKCATT! :D**


	2. Strength

**Rated T- cause I'm paranoid**

**Minor cursing if any**

**Triggers: Cancer, Chemotherapy**

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC characters, yada, yada, yada**

Chapter 2- _Strength_

"Cancer!" Dick all but sputtered trying to remain calm but failing miserably. He began to hyperventilate and Bruce, seeing his wards distress, reached up to Dick's forehead to wipe the hair away that was falling in his face, gently stroking his wards cheeks with his calloused hands.

After calming Dick down to a certain point, Bruce turned his clearly angry emotions to the doctor. It wasn't the doctor's fault but Bruce just really did need someone to be angry at. "What type of cancer?" Bruce seethed.

The doctor tried to keep his composure but faltered and backed up a bit in his chair, showing obvious discomfort. "Well after all the test results from the biopsies and blood analyses it seems to be Leukemia" The doctor all but spewed the information like one of Batman's frightened criminals.

Bruce looked down at his lap to process the information he had just been told. '_Leukemia? Oh god, this is bad.' _Bruce peeked over at his ward, who he was sure was crying quietly.

"What are our options?" Bruce suddenly asked, wanting to know every and any bit of information about the horrid disease.

The doctor straightened up a bit and raised the glasses to his face again, "I believe the best option in Richard's case is Chemotherapy followed up by some radiation treatments"

Bruce's face saddened at the suggestion, he knew one way or another cancer was nothing to fool around with but adding treatment would be extremely painful and hard for a boy Dick's age and build to go through. But one way or another Bruce knew it was the best option so far.

"When can we start?" Bruce asked seriously.

"Whenever Richard is ready, but the sooner the better at this point. The cancer is not all that threatening at this stage but if we wait any longer it could become serious." The doctor answered cautiously not wanting to face Bruce Wayne's wrath again.

Bruce then looked to Richard and no longer saw sorrow or sadness dancing in his eyes but instead headstrong determination and endurance. Richard was never one to back down from a challenge but '_this..this is different_' Bruce thought sadly.

Instead of showing his fear for his 'son' Bruce smiled (as much as the batman can smile) and squeezed Dick's shoulder reassuringly. Dick mustered up a small smile and spoke reassuringly "Let's do it."

**BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE.**

Let's just say it was a long, torturous, and especially _quiet_ ride back to the mansion. Bruce drove while Dick stared out the window of the passenger seat, watching mindlessly as they passed a park with happy children playing and parents sing-songing happily about their accomplishments in life. Dick was utterly disgusted at that moment in particular. '_I mean really I save these people's butts everyday and of course the unappreciated "partner" had to get cancer, am I not going to be able to help Batman anymore after this?'_

Richard turned to Bruce, whose scowl just about summed up his assumptions. _'No he will never let me out of his sight now. Although I don't really blame him'_ Dick drew in a deep breath and held it for a moment glancing at Bruce to make sure it was safe to speak.

"Hey B-Bruce?" Richard started in a quiet voice.

"Yes Richard." Bruce answered while keeping his eyes on the road.

"D-Does this mean you're…" Richard paused biting his lip nervously.

"Does this mean I'm..what?" Bruce demanded firmly.

"Does this mean you're going to take me off the team?" Richard lowered his eyes looking sad, because he already knew the answer.

Bruce sighed heavily and tried not to lose his composure, "Yes," he started still staring at the road ahead of him. "You are also not going to be on patrol with me until you are a hundred percent better." He continued.

Richard's heart dropped and his head whipped up to meet his father's sideways scowl that read '_this is for your own good, so do as I say and leave it as that.'_

Richard was about to protest but Bruce cut him off, "and don't even think about fighting me on this decision, under the influence of heavy chemo and radiation you're going to be a mess Richard." Bruce commented sternly.

"Thanks for the uplifting and totally asterous encouragement Bruce!" Richard mocked and then scowled out the window while crossing his arms.

Bruce sighed heavily again and continued, "You know what I mean Dick, it's going to be touch and go for a while but you will make it through this okay? And besides you will still be able to see the team every now and then, it's not like I am totally going to cut you off from them, if anything they will help in moral."

Dick froze at that his mind racing and his eyes widening "No!" Dick shouted "I don't want them knowing!" Bruce after pulling the car through Wayne Manor's front gate and parking it at the top of the hill by the front entrance turned to face his partner.

"Why not?" Bruce asked confused.

"Because..because, I don't…" Dick was at a loss for words but Bruce was able to fill them easily.

"You don't want them to think your weak? Is that why?" Bruce finished

Richard slumped forward, bowing his head in disappointment _'damn Batman knows everything.' _he thought sadly "Yes" he finally answered.

"Dick it's fine, you're only human after all." Dick then slowly lifted his head and shouted.

"That's the problem! They always think of me as the baby, the youngest, the smallest, the _most human." _Dick chewed out furiously before running from the car and into the house.

Bruce was saddened by Dick's view of himself. Yes, he was smaller and indeed he was human but that shouldn't bother him. He was also the most experienced and agile when it came to maneuvers and tactical reasoning. Bruce then decided as he pocketed his keys to explain to Richard his feats and tell him to trust himself.

**A/N:**

**I know, I know, Dick is kind of a raging emotional rollercoaster right now, but I mean really? Who wouldn't be upset at this point? **

**COMMENTS= A HAPPY BLACKKCATT :)**


	3. Talking

**Heyy! Sorry I kind of fell off the face of the planet for a while there..but.. I'M BACK! and ready with an all new chapter for your reading pleasure!**

**Okay I just wanna say that Bruce/Batman is kinda OOC in this fanfic..he's usually not this..errr. touchy about his emotions but I think Bruce is starting to realize he could lose Richard so to sum it up..DEAL. WITH. IT. **

**Oh and more rollercoaster emotions from Dick! Teehee how I love to torture this little bird.**

**Also no worries the part with the team and their reactions is coming up soon (that is if I stop adding to the plot and Daddy-Bats role)**

Chapter 3- _Talking_

It took a whole hour to convince Dick to let Bruce into his room to talk.

A whole agonizing hour. Bruce scrubbed his hand over his face, trying not to become too frustrated by the overwhelmingly agitated teenager.

When Richard did let Bruce in, it was not a pretty sight, Richard mainly, was the source of Bruce's bewilderment. He was a disheveled mess lying in the heaps of covers layering his bed. His eyes were puffy and red, his hair askew, and his cheeks tear stained. Bruce sat on the edge of the bed rubbing slow, calculated circles into his wards back. "Sh..shh..It's going to be okay Dick."

"B-Bruce, I-I'm scared" Richard sobbed into the covers of his bed.

Bruce took pity on his son. Sure Dick had faced some of the world's worst and most notorious criminals but all of it was nothing when compared to medical procedures such as this one.

"I know Dick, it will be okay though, you'll see. But I want to tell the team, they are your friends right?" Bruce questioned softly.

Dick looked up at him "Y-Yes, but.." he began before Bruce held up a hand for him to stop.

"They will be able to help you in ways I can't, they will be there for you, I see that now" Bruce hummed quietly to his ward.

Dick's face scrunched up into a mix of sadness and thought "Okay," he began "but not right away okay? I don't want them to have to babysit me constantly" Richard decided.

"Okay, whenever you are ready then." Bruce stated as he placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead. "Now why don't you get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow"

To this Dick happily obliged, and soon he was drifting into a deep sleep, but not before saying "Thank you..Dad"

Bruce melted and stroked his sons head before replying "Anytime" and slowly leaving the room.

**A/N:**

**Err..yeah I know really short chapter, but there will be more soon, that I promise :)**

**Oh and by the way the next chapter will defiantly take place in the hospital and possibly at Mount Justice**

**Soooooo… that means we get to meet the team soon! HOORAY!**

**COMMENTS= A HAPPY BLACKKCATT :)**


	4. Of Hospitals and Publicity

**Rated T- cause I'm paranoid**

**Minor cursing if any**

**Triggers: Cancer, Chemotherapy**

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC characters, yada, yada, yada**

**** oh and I received a lot of requests not to kill off Robin, lol. No worries my friends I would never kill off one of the cherished characters (grins evilly) whether or not that will happen depends on if I totally run out of ideas but you never know for sure (although right now it's a last ditch effort and at the wayyyyy end of my list)**

Chapter 4- _Of Hospitals and Publicity_

'_Yikes_' was the first thing that entered his mind when he reached the recommended hospital to receive his treatment. '_It's enormous! Leave it to Bruce to find one of the most resourceful and gigantic hospitals in the world!' _

Dick couldn't deny he was nervous and a bit on the jumpy side as Bruce and him walked inside towards the chemotherapy section of the hospital.

Seeing this, Bruce quickly squeezed Richard's shoulder for reassurance, resulting in Dick smiling weakly at him. He was shaking all over his breath caught in his throat, knees weak, and hands clammy. _'Oh gosh, I really don't want to do this.' _Richard thought as they turned the last corner leading to the treatment lounge.

The waiting room was inviting and not as sterile feeling as the rest of the hospital. _'This is sort of..nice' _Richard thought as he skeptically surveyed the room.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Wayne! This must be Richard! It's an honor to meet you both!" A small woman chirped happily with an unfitting smile plastered to her face. "Follow me please!" If Richard was more composed he wouldn't have jumped but despite himself he felt himself cringe almost every time she talked.

Both Bruce and Dick followed her through the treatment center to be led to a private room in the back.

"This will be your room for your treatments." She smiled happily before continuing on with her rant "and I will be your nurse for today, my name is Peggy!"

'_Peggy,' _Richard thought '_hmm, fits her'_ as he scowled.

Peggy, obviously seeing Richards discomfort reassured him "I know it's tough to be here sweetie but you will find that Gotham's treatment center is one of the best and most comfortable in the state!" She added in an annoying voice.

"Now you can put your stuff down over there and then you can follow me to go get your _'port' _in" The nurse finished by gathering various items out of a cabinet.

Dick had brought everything the doctor and nurses recommended to pass the time during his treatment. Anything from books and homework to his laptop and PSP, anything to get his mind off of the upcoming weeks in his life.

Richard finished putting his stuff down and Bruce decided to wait in the private room, considering the port wouldn't take too long to put in.

Dick was led to another larger room, where various medical supplies were strewn about.

"You can lie down over there." Peggy sang as she gestured to the inclined bed on the opposite side of the room.

Richard laid down and realized how nervous he really was. '_this is it, come on Grayson pull it together' _ he reprimanded himself.

"Okay let's see what we have," Peggy said as she strolled over to the bed Richard was laying in, placing various items on the tray held by the bed. "hmmm," she hummed as she examined Richard's chest, looking for a place to put the port.

"What exactly are you going to do anyway?" Richard asked innocently "And what exactly is a _port_?" he added.

"Oh deary me! I almost forgot to explain the whole process, sometimes I just get so drawn into my work!" Peggy practically giggled out.

Richard wanted to roll his eyes but thought it wouldn't be wise to piss off the nurse who handles your medication.

"Well a port is simply a catheter that is inserted into your chest and connected to a vein to make it easier to administer the medication to you" Peggy explained "Instead, of course, pricking you in your arms about a dozen times a week!" she finished triumphantly.

"Umm..ouch?" Richard resorted when Peggy looked to him for a response.

"Oh well, yes it might hurt a bit but it will only take a few moments!" Peggy chirped again.

After choosing an area on Dick's upper chest, just below his collarbone Peggy announced that she was going to start. "Okay then Dick, I'm going to need you to stay very still for me honey."

Dick tried to breathe evenly but his lungs were thinking otherwise "Okay one," she started building the unbearable suspense, "Two" Peggy hovered with the sharp needle above his chest '_breathe!' _Dick had to remind himself "Three!" Peggy cheered as she struck Dick's skin with the icy needle and slowly slid in the device under his skin.

"Ow!" Richard tries to muffle his pain but instead screwed his eyes shut and waited for it to go away while inhaling sharp breaths.

"Almost.." Peggy paused slipping the device in further "got it!" smiling happily she pulled away from Richard's chest revealing a small bump placed under his skin. "Okay all done with that!" She finished as she removed her gloves and help Richard off the bed '_Holy crap that hurt!_' Dick grimaced as he took Peggy's offered hand and hopped off the bed.

"Okay now we can go back to your room and we can start your treatment!" Peggy announced while sauntering out the doorway and down the hall with Richard closely in tow.

Richard wanted to rub the sore spot but Peggy quickly admonished him for his efforts, "You don't want to move it, so try not to touch it while it heals."

As Richard entered the room he saw Bruce waiting patiently in a chair seated by the bed.

"Okay, now we can start you on the good stuff Richard, make yourself comfortable!" She said while rearranging IV bags and syringes.

Dick hopped up on the bed and rearranged the pillows so that he was inclined enough to see the whole process.

"Okay first things first, some Benadryl" she stated simply while snapping the IV into Dick's new port. _'Wow, a drug I'm actually familiar with.' _Richard thought as Peggy continued to drone "It's to make sure you don't have an allergic reaction to Taxol or Carboplatin, which comes after. Oh! You may feel a little sleepy but don't fight it, take a nap if you need to!" She finished as she snapped the last of the tubes into place.

"Okay here we go!" She chirped setting the drip of Taxol and Benadryl to the right setting, before gathering the leftover supplies to leave the room. "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything!" She called before closing the door behind her.

There was a long silence before Bruce decided to say something "She seemed..err..nice?" He began, receiving a soft chuckle from his ward.

"Yeah and _very_ talkative!" Richard shot back at his foster father with a small amused smile.

It only took about a minute or two for Dick to feel the effects of the drugs and after about ten minutes he considered himself to be in la-la-land, fading in and out of consciousness rapidly, only catching glimpses of Bruce's worried face.

Dick hadn't expected it to be like this, it actually wasn't bad, but he knew the adverse effects would come later on. The weight and hair loss, the drowsiness, the nausea, it all had to come soon or later but Dick didn't think about that now, now he settled into his pillows and slept peacefully, only waking up a few times to see the nurse inserting more drugs to be drained into his system.

**BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE.**

"Richard? Dick? Can you hear me?" Someone called while shaking him slightly.

"Huh? Wha-?" Dick opened his eyes sleepily to see Bruce staring down at him.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Richard asked "What time is it?" He asked again confused.

"It's nearly three o' clock, you've been asleep for hours" Bruce stated obviously concerned.

"Oh, wait? what? You mean I've been sleeping for _six hours!_?" Richard asked stunned.

"Yes, you have been asleep this whole time." Bruce answered

Richard was confused to say the least _'had the drugs really knocked me out the whole time?'_ he thought nervously trying to piece together his lost time. Then Peggy walked in, her smile brightening as she saw Richard awake. "Oh good you're awake!" she checked her watch "and just in time too! You're all done for this week!" she chirped as she disconnected all the wires and tubes from Dick's chest.

Bruce went over to his ward to help him up, and soon it was evident why. Dick could barely sit up without feeling like the whole world was spinning rapidly. Richard eventually found himself in Bruce's arms trying to stand up on his legs. They felt like Jello but soon he felt his wobbly legs take form underneath him and found himself being escorted through the hospital by Bruce.

As soon as they exited out the front doors white flashes invaded Dick's vision. Temporarily blinded, Dick stumbled into Bruce who held the disoriented boy upright while guiding him through the dense crowd of reporters. All Dick could make sense of were a few questions being shouted towards him and Bruce.

"Richard, when were you diagnosed?" one reporter just about screamed at him.

"How far along is his treatment!" Another shouted from across the way.

"Are you scared? Did your parents have evidence of cancer before they _died?"_Another yelped further in the crowd. For Bruce, this was the last straw he whisked the disoriented boy into his arms and ran through the rest of the crowd before barricading himself and Richard in the car, driving away manically.

**A/N:**

***phew* gosh I hate writing dialogue but...**

**AHAAAA! How's that for a longer chapter! ;D I thought since you guys have been so patient with me and my random updates, I would treat you to this long ass chapter! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and no worries there shall be more!**

*****OH AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I love your comments and it often motivates me to keep writing so please tell me what you think so far and where you want to see the story go! It would absolutely make my day! ^_^**


	5. Finding Out

**Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to update I've been so busy getting ready for college (gosh I'm nervous! O_O) and trying to please all my friends and their demands for hanging out before we all leave. *phew* tough work lol I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Rated T- cause I'm paranoid**

**Minor cursing if any**

**Triggers: Cancer, Chemotherapy**

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC characters, yada, yada, yada**

Chapter 5- _Finding Out_

The next day it was all over the news and in the papers, headlines like '_Wayne's Ward Diagnosed With Cancer_' graced the television screen and papers making Richard inwardly cringe. _'Well that secrets out' _Richard thought.

Something had been playing with his stomach since his treatment the day before and reading the headlines didn't make his ordeal any better. At first he thought it was just his nerves but now it was getting worse. A lingering bad taste in his mouth made him want to gag, and soon he found himself retching over and over again into the toilet. Sure, the nurses had given him various anti-nausea medications but that still didn't seem to lessen the urge to puke.

After regaining his composure and putting on some of his favorite 'civvies' he decided to ask Bruce for permission to visit the team, he knew he had a lot of explaining to do with Wally knowing his secret identify and possibly watching the news at that very moment, _'seeing the headlines will probably confuse the hell out of him' _Richard frowned as he placed his dark sunglasses on his pale face.

**BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE.**

LOCATION: MOUNT JUSTICE

It was another average morning- early training, basic breakfast and then free time after a short briefing

Wally shoveled his corn puffs sleepily into his mouth, making sure not to choke on anything while Rob wasn't there to perform the Heimlich.

He sleepily listened to the tv blaring in the background for anything note worthy or interesting while Conner and M'gann flipped through the various channels

"Are you looking for.."

"Downtown fire had reached.."

"Who lives in a pineapple under the.."

"Phone-hacking scandal alerts..

"..ward, Richard Grayson diagnosed with cancer.."

"Owl's are the only bird that can see the color blue.."

The speedster instantly whipped his head around when he heard his friends alias mentioned. Eyes wide he sprinted over to the couch where M'gann and Conner were debating over what to watch.

"Gimme that for a sec!" Wally exclaimed as he leaned over the couch to practically rip the remote from the unknowing clone's hands, changing back to the news reporter.

"Wally!" Superboy growled as M'gann began to reprimand the speedster for his rudeness. "Shhhhhh" Wally answered eyes still glued to the screen of the tv.

"If you are just joining us, we will repeat Richard Grayson, the adopted ward and son of the multi-billionare Bruce Wayne has been diagnosed with cancer, unfortunately the boy is only thirteen years old and.." the female reporter droned on but Wally heard all that he needed to hear '_cancer!'_ Wally repeated in his head.

The others just stared at Wally with a mixture of annoyance and concern "W-What is it Wally?" M'gann asked with a concerned voice. When she received no answer she turned her head to the tv, where the picture of Dick Grayson was displayed on the colorful screen. "Do you know him?" M'gann tried again.

"What's cancer?" Superboy interjected with confusion.

But Wally could hear none of it, all he heard was all the blood rushing to his head '_Why didn't he tell me!'_

**BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE.**

LOCATION: DAILY PLANET, METROPOLIS

Clark Kent sauntered into his office like every other day, two steaming cups of coffee in hand he opened the door to his and (unfortunately) Lois's office.

Lois was telling someone off on the phone while Clark slipped into the office, setting down the coffee before trying to coax Lois off her rant.

"No! I don't care if it's apparently 'impossible' to get the pictures of Wayne's kid!" Clark instantly tensed, '_what would they want with Dick?' _he thought silently "you are going to get it, and it better be the best damn picture of your career Jimmy or else you're going to regret it!" she finished by slamming the phone down on the receiver.

"Geez Lois calm down, Jimmy may be frustrating sometimes but he's still just a kid." Clark tried coaxing Lois to the point of simmering instead of boiling.

"CALM DOWN! You seriously did not just tell me to calm down Smallville!" She roared making Clark visibly flinch.

She retreated, realizing she was yelling at the wrong people. Taking a deep breath, she continued "Look Kent" she started, putting a hand up to her forehead. "I'm just stressed, I have to finish this article on Wayne's kid by tonight, and it's kind of hard when you don't have a picture to go along with the front page story." She finished by frowning and looking off to the side thoughtfully.

"Wayne's kid? You mean Dick Grayson? What story exactly?" Clark asked trying to remain calm and casual, while inside he was on the edge of his seat, prying for answers.

"Apparently the kid was just diagnosed with cancer, and with Bruce Wayne being one of the biggest funders of the American Cancer Society and St. Jude's Hospital it was so out of the blue, people are shocked." Lois said regretfully

Clark, trying to pick his jaw off the floor, continued her statement "And it's up to you to feed their curiosity?"

"Unfortunately yes," she sighed "I hate prying like this. I mean really, when did we start to become some trashy tabloid!" she finished angrily. "But then again, bosses orders" she smirked sadly.

"I guess so." Clark agreed, _'Why hadn't Batman told us, I mean the Justice League practically raised the boy! He's like a son to all of us..'_Clark thought sadly. '_the rest of the league deserves to know!' _he finished making his decision.

**A/N:**

**Yeah, I know still kinda short but dat's how I roll!**

**And yes, Wally and the top JL members know Robin's secret I.D. in this story, it opens the story up to more freak outs hahahahaha!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**COMMENTS= A HAPPY BLACKKCATT! :D**

*****and once again I will take into consideration any and all requests that are offered to me, to those who did suggest ideas THANK YOU! I'm not sure if I will end up using them but they are helping shape the story and fix errors so…gracias! ;D**


	6. Protective

**SORRY! For the long ass wait but I'm going to college in minus 2 weeks and counting and I'm kind of freaking out..it has been insane lately! **

**But…..**

**For being so so so patient with me I shall reward you with an all new chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

******* oh and I don't know if I was the only one who had noticed this, but some bitch stole my story, I mean I'm all for creativeness and story development but it was way too close of a match and it was crossing the line :( **

**Check it out and tell me what you think- can't post links so type in the beginning of the fanfic link ****and then add this to the end **.net/s/7231500/1/

**(it's called fighting sickness or some crap like that)**

**Rated T- cause I'm paranoi**

**Minor cursing if any**

**Triggers: Cancer, Chemotherapy**

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC characters, yada, yada, yada**

Chapter 6- _Protective_

"But why not?" Dick questioned a cloaked and very mentally disrupted Batman, who was currently tracking various criminals around the city on his large computer in the Batcave.

"Because, I said so." Batman said shortly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you said I could go see the team whenever I wanted to, you even said it was good for my 'moral' or whatever!" Dick held up air quotes and demanded his mentor to offer him some kind of explanation to his questions.

"That was different, that was before this little secret leaked into the press and caused all this commotion" Batman stated "And don't think I didn't hear you emptying your stomach contents this morning after breakfast." He finished knowingly.

'_Damn Bats' _Dick thought "Bruce" He sighed "I'm fine, my stomach was just a bit upset, that's all." He shrugged off the accusation as if it were nothing but Batman, the world's greatest detective could see right through his wards act. He saw his once energetic son slumped against a nearby wall for support with skin three shades paler then the night before. He saw a tired and disheveled boy who slightly resembled his adopted son.

'_This is not Dick, it can't be'_ Bruce thought sadly while examining his son from the other side of the room.

Seeing that Batman was staring at him he replied with a sharp "What?" raising one eyebrow and growling through his teeth.

"Dick, take your medicine and go to bed, you can go to Mount Justice tomorrow." Batman replied demandingly while turning back to face the large computer.

Dick was about to protest but was interrupted by Alfred, their kind and grandfather-like butler. "Ahhh there you are Mater Dick." The butler greeted as he walked into the caves main room "When you weren't in your room I suspected that you would be down here." He finished politely.

"Ah, Alfred!" '_thank goodness'_ Bruce released some of the breath he was holding "Can you take Dick to his room and make sure he swallows _all_ of his medicine" He said with an exasperated sigh.

"Of course Master Bruce!" Alfred replied while corralling Dick back up the stairs of the cave.

"Not fair, I get cancer and everybody gets to treat me like I'm eight again!" Dick shouted loud enough to make Bruce cringe a bit. But soon Dick's protests were drowned out by the roar of the Batmobile's engines as he sped off towards Mount Justice. If he was going to protect Richard's identity, he would do it his own way, whether he liked it or not.

**BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE.**

It was about an hour later when Batman finally arrived at Mount Justice, tired from resisting Richard's efforts to visit his friends and from all the nights he stayed up trying to develop a cure.

'_A cure! Seriously no one has ever found out how to target certain kinds of mutating cancerous cells!' _Bruce scolded himself for thinking that he could help, _'I would only get in the doctors way' _Bruce resigned sadly while making his way through the mountain.

Bruce was so focused on his thoughts that he crashed straight into a frantic and gibbering Wally.

"Geez!" The speedster hissed while rubbing his chest after falling to the floor clumsily "Watch where you're.." he shut his mouth immediately when his eyes were met by the vicious Bat-glare. "Uh… Hey Batman!" Wally frantically tried to recover himself off the floor '_geez that man is like a brick wall he didn't even move an inch when I hit him!' _Wally thought cautiously.

"Ah, Kid Flash, just the person I was looking for." Batman stated with a serious face and an angry scowl.

"Who? Me? Why would you want to talk to me?" Wally answered '_uh oh, this is probably about Dick'_ he realized as sadness washed over him.

"It's about Robin, now come with me." Batman answered trying not to show emotion.

"Oh..um..okay. Do you want me to get the rest of the team? Or,"

"No, I will speak to them later, but for now I want to speak with you."

"Okay" Wally answered cautiously. He didn't want to step on any toes if the rumors about Dick were true, so he silently followed the Bat through the halls of Mount Justice and into a small soundproof conference room.

"Now then," Batman started while closing the door only to be interrupted by the speedster.

"Is it true! Is he going to be okay! Oh gosh how could this have happened! Sure, he's human but he's also ROBIN! THE FREAKING BOY WONDER! HE CAN'T GET SICK NOT NOW! OH GOSH ARE YOU TAKING HIM OFF THE TEAM?" Wally just about burst while asking Batman all the questions he needed to know only to be stopped by Batman raising his hand, signaling for him to stop his ranting.

"Sorry," Wally shrunk into himself looking guilty and sad "I just want to know, is Dick is okay?"

"Yes, he is fine for the time being, but he's going to be out of commission for a while. I DO NOT want you telling anyone about his condition or why he's leaving the team temporarily."

"You're taking him off the team!" Wally just about yelled.

"Temporarily" Batman provided shortly.

"Well can we still see him?" Wally asked carefully.

"Yes, but only when I approve of the visits or give you permission." Batman ordered.

Sighing, Wally gathered his thoughts, trying to organize his words "Okay. Well can I visit him now?"

"Later, for now I have to tell the team, and remember DO NOT SAY ANYTHING." Batman finished with a furious glare before leaving the room silently and leaving Wally to dwell on what just happened.

"Note to self do not mess with Daddy-Bats" Wally said aloud before slumping into one of the conference

**BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE.**

"What is this about Clark?" Diana asked concerned by the way he was acting. _'Calling a meeting at the Watchtower last minute like this, what is he thinking?' _Diana thought curiously while also taking into account that Batman was not present.

"Yeah, why are we here Supes? " Flash asked through the chewed up banana in his mouth.

Superman sighed holding his head in his hands. "This is no time for joking Barry" He said pointedly.

"There's always a time for joking!" Flash happily replied only to receive an elbow to his gut by Diana.

"Geez, okay, okay, serious time. Got it." Flash grimaced while holding his now sore gut.

After a long pause of awkward silence Superman spoke the words that no one would have ever thought they would hear.

"Robin has been diagnosed with cancer."

Flash nearly choked on his banana forcing Diana and J'honn to smack him on the back simultaneously, while the rest of the group just stared at Superman with wide eyes.

After helping Barry stop choking, Diana nearly yelled "You mean Richard?"

"Yes" Superman resigned bowing his head sadly "Apparently, by your reactions I'm guessing Bruce didn't tell any of you either." He finished taking interest in the table in front of him, refusing to make eye contact with any of the other head members.

"No, he didn't say anything to us." Green Arrow stepped up to confirm Superman's suspicions.

"Us neither." Black Canary spoke up for the girls in the room.

"How dare him!" Diana screamed while slamming her fist on the table. "Richard is like a son to me, to all of us! We practically raised him!"

"I agree, I know Bats has lots of secrets but we deserved to know about this." Green Arrow added

"I know you are all upset, I am too, but Batman is not the issue here, the issue is Dick. We need to be there for him whether Bruce likes it or not." Superman finished.

"No, you won't and neither will Young Justice."

Everyone whipped their heads around to meet the furious glare of the Dark Knight himself.

Flash screamed like a little girl after Batman came out of nowhere "How the hell do you do that!" Barry asked in astonishment.

"Not. Now." Batman seethed leading Barry to back up behind Diana and Green Arrow.

"You," Batman said while pointing directly at Superman. "have no right to talk about my son and I behind our backs."

"Bruce we are worried about him, he's like a son to all of us." Superman pleaded harshly.

"No! You have no right!" Batman screamed rather harshly losing his voice almost halfway through. It was at this point that the Justice League no longer saw the Batman, or the Caped Crusader, or the ominous Dark Knight, but instead a scared father who would sacrifice everything for his little boy.

It took everything Diana had to let the hate she once held towards Bruce melt away. She moved from where she stood and sauntered over to Bruce who was, at that moment standing with his head down to the floor. She cupped his face in her hands and slowly moved them up towards his mask while lifting his head up to face hers. She then slid her delicate fingers under the heavy Kevlar and lifted his cowl away from his face, slowly dragging her fingers through his raven hair when she moved the mask to the back of his neck.

At that moment everyone in the room froze, this wasn't the Batman they knew, and it wasn't Bruce either. It was instead a broken man that stood in front of them.

"I've run out of options." He said quietly while facing the crowd of members letting a tiny tear fall from his eye.

Diana pulled him into a hug and refused to let go, the rest of the team was either bowing their heads or (like in Green Arrow and Black Canary's case) hugging each other.

"I can't bear lose anyone else" Bruce whispered quietly into Diana's neck.

"We won't lose him." Superman spoke suddenly. _'Damned super hearing'_ Bruce thought while lifting his head to reveal his worn face and tired eyes. "But you have to let us and the team help him."

All Bruce could do was nod and try to suppress his feelings, which were tearing him apart.

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know a lot of you are going to be like "the Batman DOES NOT CRY!" but you know what? He's only human, just like Robin and that is the title to this story, is it not?**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter anddddd….**

**COMMENTS= A HAPPY BLACKKCATT! :D**


	7. Falling

**Rated T- cause I'm paranoid**

**Minor cursing if any**

**Triggers: Cancer, Chemotherapy**

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC characters, yada, yada, yada**

Chapter 7- _Falling_

Dick woke up to a throbbing headache, a sore throat, and a killer stomachache. It was nothing new to him; it had been this way since the day after his first treatment. He couldn't eat, sleep, or let alone stand without feeling the side effects descend upon him. _'So this is hell.'_ Dick joked lightly as he moved off the floor of his bathroom and back to his bed.

He had been falling asleep leaning against the wall in his bathroom because of his inability to hold down his stomach contents, and because he didn't feel like making the trip back and forth from his bed to his bathroom.

He could always ask Alfred for a trashcan, but that would involve letting his trusty butler and adoptive father know what was going on and Dick felt no need to worry them more than they already were. So instead he kept his symptoms a secret and tried to push through his everyday activities without so much as complaining of his issues.

But when he started to become too tired to even stand up straight in front of them, he knew he was in trouble. He was more frequent in experiencing blackouts and collapsing whenever he became too drained to function. It would overwhelm (not just whelm) him and suddenly he would drop to the floor, luckily most of his experiences were in private and on a carpeted surface so he would simply wake up shove the idea of fainting off into the back of his head, shrugging it off as nothing.

When Dick found himself trying to bend down to gather his pillows and blanket from the floor, he soon felt that familiar dizziness creeping into his vision. _'no, not now, pull it together.'_ He chastised himself while squeezing his eyes shut and lifting his hand to meet his forehead. After taking a few deep breaths Dick stood up straighter and let his hand drop to his side. Staring into the mirror he was now facing, Dick saw himself for who he truly was- _a sick little boy._ This disgusted him; he was Robin, the Boy Wonder for crying out loud, NOT some weak little kid who needed to be taken care of! _'Bruce even kept me from seeing the team.'_ Dick reminded himself firmly, a frown setting upon his features.

With a wave of anger and sadness Dick knocked all of the toiletries from the sinks counter, causing the soap dish and bottles to crash loudly to the floor. The crashing sound echoed throughout the bathroom making Dick's head grow fuzzy with the vibrations it gave off. After exerting all of his energy and feeling weak, that all too familiar darkness crept into his vision again, black spots dancing in front of his eyes.

Next thing he knew, he was falling strait towards the corner of the counter, legs and arms limp and vision darkening, there was nothing he could do to save himself.

All he could do was fall and hope someone would be there to catch him.

**A/N:**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! To those who stuck up for me and my copyright issue, I wasn't sure exactly how to handle it at that moment so I just got angry :/**

**I want to thank ****Blackshadow47**** and ****StarWarsGirl112**** who both took interest in my endless ranting. lol **

**Thank's for reading and COMMENTS= A HAPPY BLACKKCATT! :D**


	8. Catching A Fallen Bird

**Blackkcatt: I'm baaackkkk! And...WITH AN ALL NEW CHAPTER!**

**Robin: Geez, took you long enough *****rolls eyes*******

**Blackkcatt: Shuddup you're supposed to be unconscious! *****glares*******

**Batman: is he now? *daddy-****bat glares*******

**Blackkcatt: *gulps* Oh hey Batman! *nervous laugh* Nice to see ya!**

**Batman: *glare intensifies, Robin smirks* You. Better. Not. Hurt. My. Baby. Bird. **

**Robin: *****holds back laughter with hand*******

**Blackkcatt: for Batman you're kind of slow on this one**

**Batman: WTH is that supposed to mean?**

**Blackkcatt: SORRY TOO LATE! *runs for life***

**Batman: *narrows eyes* she is so dead.**

**Robin: yep *smiles***

**Roy: ughh my head, wait? Where the hell am I?**

**Robin: Oh hey Roy! Welcome to this twisted story dude.**

**Roy: …?...**

**Robin: You'll see. *crosses arms***

**Rated T- cause I'm paranoid**

**Minor cursing if any and some blood in this chapter**

**Triggers: Cancer, Chemotherapy**

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC characters, yada, yada, yada**

Chapter 8- _Catching A Fallen Bird_

A loud crash of glass and ceramic echoed through the halls of Wayne manor followed by a loud thump. Alfred immediately dropped his duster and rushed to the source of the sound- 'master dick's room!' Alfred fretted as he made his way up the last set of winding stairs that led to Dick's floor.

Alfred had been increasingly suspicious of the boy's behavior as of late and the loud noises emanating from Dick's quarters confirmed his thesis that the boy was in fact truly hiding something.

Without knocking like the polite butler he usually was, Alfred burst through the thick oak door of Dick's bedroom causing it to swing into the wall behind it. Alfred hastily scanned the bedroom for any sign of his 'grandson', but was only met with the sight of an empty pile of tangled sheets and a cracked window.

Becoming more tense by the second Alfred continued to rush into Dick's bathroom, being met with a sight he saw too often- Dick's blood. It coated the white tiled floors with striking contrast and licked the corner of the granite countertop, leading Alfred to the sickening conclusion that Dick had fallen and hit his head smack dab on the hard counter.

Sure he was used to the thick sticky substance, by being Batman and Robin's on sight medical reference, he was required to get used to this type of horror.

But this was different, Dick's blood wasn't spilled because of the Joker's crowbar, the sharp claws of Catwoman, or the gun or an ordinary thug, Dick's blood coated most of his face, head, and linoleum because of his own actions of not telling anybody of his prior condition.

"Oh Master Dick!" Alfred panicked, immediately trying to stir the unconscious boy back to the visible world by crouching down next to him and turning him carefully onto his back.

Alfred was astounded at how sick Dick looked at that very moment. His skin was ghostly white when compared to his usual tanned appearance and his soft raven black locks were sticking to his forehead from sweat and blood.

Alfred could smell the rancid stench of vomit through the irony odor of blood making him want to retch his own stomach contents. But holding his last amount of English grace and composure, Alfred decided it was best to call Master Richard an ambulance along with Master Bruce for who would be fuming at the news.

Running to the nearest phone located in the hall and shakily raising the phone to his ear, Alfred dialed 911.

**BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE.**

Batman was currently standing in front of six very anxious looking teens, all of Young Justice was there along with Roy, who Batman insisted come to the meeting. The Justice League was standing close behind, cornering Batman so he could not get out of telling the team what was going on.

Batman made a defeated sigh and was about to start when his communicator went off.

"Batman here." He barked into the communicator while ignoring the confused and demanding looks he was getting.

"Master Bruce! It's Richard he..he fell and hit his head and I've already tried to stop the bleeding but it won't clot, I called for an ambulance but….Bruce you better get here." Alfred panicked over the line, '_Alfred never panics.' _Bruce thought horror stricken. Eyes going wide Batman tore through the league members and pushed his way to his Batmobile in the hanger.

**BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE.**

"Okay?" Roy spoke first, breaking the silence.

"What do you think that was about?" Artemis started with a dumbfound expression.

"I could feel his nerves just rolling off him, it was almost like he was panicking." M'gann said sadly.

"Batman doesn't panic." Superboy stated simply while still staring down the hall Batman ran down. He hadn't heard the conversation on the phone but he heard the raised and panicked tone of the caller and Batman's heart rate increase.

"Whatever is was it had to be serious." Aqualad concluded showing concern.

"You have no idea." Superman stood behind them with a sad expression on his face.

"Okay enough of this! I can't take it anymore!" Wally screamed with guilt because he saw what Batman's face read- terror and concern. Terror and concern for Robin. Something happened and it was enough to make Batman run like a crazy man out of Mount Justice, meaning it was bad. "I'm tired of secrets. Do you want to tell them or should I?" Wally seethed, crossing his arms.

Superman sighed and looked at the ground before closing his eyes and preparing himself.

After a long moment superman raised his head and spoke "Robin's sick, as in terminally ill, he has leukemia." He spat out at a fast pace.

Everyone in the room was shocked at Superman's bluntness. Wally's heart broke all over again while M'gann and Artemis let out horrified gasps, Aqualad dropped his head low feeling almost guilty, Superboy stared at Superman with a hard and unwavering expression (M'gann and the internet helped him piece together what cancer was) and Red Arrow silently fumed.

"What you mean Dick is sick?" Roy slipped up using Robin's real identity, but he was too angry to care at that moment "Why weren't we told sooner!" Roy screamed.

"Roy calm down they just found out." Wally tried to coax Roy only to interrupted by the angry archer gripping the collar of his shirt harshly. "YOU! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!" Roy started accusingly causing Wally to slump into Roy's grip and look at him dejectedly. "Some 'brother' you are." He growled low while shoving the speedster back towards his teammates and storming off down the hall.

"Dick?" M'gann questioned quietly while standing a way back.

"Wait you mean Dick Grayson?" Artemis asked Wally with wide eyes.

Wally nodded sadly, _'well that secrets out'._

"He goes to my school, that's all I've been hearing these days, Dick Grayson has been absent for nearly a month and all the papers are saying it was because he has cancer and is on bed rest. Our class even made a card for everyone to sign and give to him." Artemis finished with realization "I can't believe I never noticed." She replied guiltily looking down to the floor.

"Nobody knew." Aqualad comforted her while putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder and giving Wally a careful look.

"Wally?" Aqualad questioned softly causing the speedster to look him in the eyes "It is not your fault, I'm sure Batman told you not to reveal anything to us, we understand." He finished reassuringly.

All Wally could do was nod and pathetically reply "I'm sorry." He didn't realize until then that he was crying, the waves of sadness that he tried, for so long to hold back overwhelmed him and broke free. Every wave crashed silently over the lids of his eyes and fell down the cliff of his face, catching in every crease and crevasse of his pained expression.

The team surrounded Wally joining in with his sorrow, although not all were releasing their private emotions, they did all ride out the waves with him in the deafening silence.

**A/N:**

**Robin: Told ya!**

**Roy: WTH was that? She makes me seem like such a dick?**

**Robin: Dude, at least she didn't give you a life threatening disease and make you fall over a bunch of times. *Robin pout***

**Roy: Okay, good point.**

**WELL HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! AND THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND VEIWS! 3**

**COMMENTS = MOTIVATION = MORE CHAPTERS = A HAPPY YOU! SO REVIEW! ;p**


	9. Setting Wings

**Hey guys I know you want me to update sooner but I'm having a really hard time as of lately, my father died recently and I'm going off to college soon so I'm trying so hard to not crack under pressure but when someone was such a big part of your life it's hard NOT to think about them constantly, especially because my dad was a huge influence on my choice of college and he encouraged me to follow my dreams. I used to joke with him that if he didn't get to live long enough to see me graduate or walk me down the isle I would drag him back to earth, I guess it's a lot harder than it sounds.**

**It all happened so fast I didn't (and still don't know) how to react, so please, please, please hug your fathers, make each other happy and NEVER take them for granted. **

**Rated T- cause I'm paranoid**

**Minor cursing if any and some treatments mentioned**

**Triggers: Cancer, Chemotherapy**

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC characters, yada, yada, yada**

Chapter 9- _Setting Wings_

Batman made a convenient disappearance while Bruce Wayne slipped into the disturbing amount of never-ending madness.

After nearly knocking some reporters senseless, Bruce finally made his way to the hospitals front desk. Frantically trying to occupy the lingering nurses attention, she was currently on the phone with, from what it sounded like, one her many boyfriends. She twirled her hair while giggling lightly and filling the lobby with her shrills of happiness, happiness that Bruce did NOT share at that moment.

"Excuse me?" Bruce tried, only to get a finger to the face and a mean look. Bruce tried to be patient but after five minutes of her useless chatter he had had enough.

"Excuse me!" Bruce nearly shouted.

The woman gave him another mean look before hanging up and finally turning her attention to him.

"May I help you?" she retorted in a sarcastic voice, looking at him critically from head to toe.

"Yes, can you PLEASE tell me where my son is?" Bruce snapped

"Name?" The nurse shot back sharply.

" Richard Grayson..errr or Wayne?" Bruce stumbled, reconsidering his choice, _'What would Alfred check him in as?' _Bruce thought.

The nurse raised an eyebrow but then set to work, typing furiously on the keyboard with her long pink nails.

After more agonizing moments the nurse finally came up with the name she was looking for.

"Hm lets see Richard _Wayne _is currently in the ICU but it looks like they will be moving him to a room in the south wing, you can sit in the waiting room until he is all set up" The nurse finished by stamping him a fresh visitors pass and handing him a small map with an outlined route.

"Thank you." Bruce sighed, and made his way quickly through the hospitals hallways and elevators, moving towards his destination.

When he reached the waiting room, Alfred, who looked more worn and worried than usual, met him at a hurried pace.

"Master Bruce!" He nearly cried while getting up from his seated position.

"Where is he?" Bruce asked, filled with dread and worry.

"He's being set up in his room as we speak, the doctor will tell us when visitors are allowed" Alfred filled in.

Bruce sighed heavily and sat in one of the nearby chairs covering his face with his hands and scrubbing at his eyes.

"_I should have been there Alfred._" Bruce replied peering out of his hands, only to stare at the floor.

"There's no way you could have been sir, this is _not_ your fault." Alfred replied sternly and gently.

Taking another breath Bruce buried his face in his hands and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until finally the doctor came around the corner and asked where the guardians of Richard Wayne were. Bruce stood and turned to Alfred, who raised a steady hand "You go ahead sir, I have a lot to take care of at home, but I shall only be a call away." He replied. Bruce nodded and thanked Alfred before following the doctor down the hallway to Richard.

After turning three more corners the doctor finally stopped in from of a door before filling Bruce in for what to expect.

"It seems Richard's medication and treatments made him go into fainting spells or blackouts, he was lucky he didn't fall down a flight of stairs or over a ledge of some sort." The doctor started while flipping through various papers on his clipboard, "Unfortunately, that medicine will also cause patients to bleed heavily if they are hit or cut which in Richard's case was extremely prevalent."

Bruce thought it all over '_fainting spells? Blackouts? What else was Dick keeping from me?'_ Bruce looked puzzled, which the doctor took as a cue to explain more.

"We gave him some blood since he lost a good amount, some pain killers for his head along with 37 stiches. It seems we will have to keep him here for a while." Bruce frowned at that statement, making the energetic acrobat stay in any hospital for a day was hard enough, but making him stay a week or two was nearly impossible. Bruce was jolted from his thoughts when the doctor continued "The pain killers will make him sleep for a while but you can wait with him if you would like." The doctor finished by looking to Bruce for an answer.

"Oh, yes, thank you." Bruce replied shakily before nodding to the doctor and entering the room quietly.

The room was sterile, the walls and sheets appearing the same color of washed white. The only thing that stood out in the blank room was the crimson blood feeding into Dick's body. The color drew Bruce to his 'son' who was, at that moment, as white as the rest of the room. Pale and thin, Dick's face seemed dull and completely void of any happy memory or emotion that once existed in his young body.

He was decorated with various tubes and wires that linked him up to countless machines; and to top it all off his head was fitted with a thick white bandage to cover the stiches.

"Oh Dick." Bruce breathed with wide eyes.

Moving closer Bruce took the chair near the bed and slid it silently towards the side of the bed. Sitting, Bruce let his tears flow freely down his face. '_How could I have let it get this bad? Why wasn't I paying more attention?' _Bruce internally fought his guilt while wiping some of Dick's sweaty locks from his face. His whole hand nearly engulfed the side of his baby bird's face as he moved his thumb back and forth soothingly. Bruce chuckled lightly at how small Dick still was in comparison to himself; the memories from when he first adopted Richard came flooding through his mind.

'_What would I ever do without you Dick?'_

"Dad?" Dick mumbled through the oxygen mask while leaning into Bruce's touch. Every thought crumbled as soon as Dick said that one word.

**A/N:**

**WELL HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! AND THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND VEIWS! 3**

**COMMENTS = MOTIVATION = MORE CHAPTERS = A HAPPY YOU! SO REVIEW!**


	10. Diana

**Hey guys things have been super crazy lately but I finally got to sit down and write this chapter for you! Thank you for all the support and awesome comments I have gotten relating to my story or my background, you guys are awesome! 3**

**Rated T- cause I'm paranoid**

**Minor cursing if any and some treatments mentioned**

**Triggers: Cancer, Chemotherapy**

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC characters, yada, yada, yada**

Chapter 10- _Diana_

LOCATION: JUSTICE LEAUGE WATCHTOWER

Diana quietly sat at the watchtowers console while typing various coordinates into the massive circuit. If any computer were able to find Batman, it would be this one, state of the art thanks to the league's number one playboy billionaire supporter. (cough*Bruce*cough)

Sure, all league members were required to carry a global positioning system in case of distress or in need of back up, but this was Batman. Batman cuts nearly any tracking or tracing signal within 20 miles of him. But Diana knew better, she didn't just know Batman, she knew Bruce Wayne and anything to make him run out of a meeting- superhero or otherwise- had to be important.

It had to be Dick.

Diana settled on searching the hospitals admission records when Bruce Wayne was too sly to track.

Typing into the highlighted search bar Richard's full name (plus the last name Wayne for safe measure) she hit the search button and waited. Soon enough she was rewarded with her answer but it was not the one she was hoping for. Apparently Richard Grayson Wayne was checked into the Gotham General Hospital for a head trauma and severe blood loss.

Diana's frown deepened after every word she read and soon she couldn't take it anymore, she got up from the computer, put on her civilian clothes and headed straight for Gotham General.

Straight for the boy she loved like a son.

**BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE.**

LOCATION: GOTHAM GENERAL

Bruce sat there quietly, listening to the labored breathing of his son, it sounded like Dick had weights on his chest, causing it to rise and fall erratically. Other then that the hospital was deathly quiet, nearly all the nurses and doctors went home for the night, the exception being the ER and ICU doctors on call 24/7. After many hours of arguing with the doctors and refusing to leave his sons side they finally let him stay in the room with Richard for the night. And since this night was the most critical, Bruce wasn't going anywhere.

SO this was how Bruce ended up sitting in the most uncomfortable chair ever made, trying to get some sleep.

But only while directing his finely tuned ears towards his son in the event that he woke up. He would even occasionally open an eye or two to see if blue ones were looking back at him, but of course they weren't. They would just stay closed, sporadically darting back and forth under pale eyelids.

All Bruce could do was sit and wait in the poorly made chair and sulk, blaming himself mostly for Dick's current condition. He was so wrapped up in blaming himself he didn't hear the dainty telltale clicks of Diana's heels. In her panic she nearly passed the room they were in.

Back tracking and stopping at the door, Diana stared sadly at the sight and waited for Bruce to notice her, but he didn't he was 100% focused on Dick. He looked drained both physically and emotionally, mentally being weighted down by the burdens he placed upon himself nearly every night.

Trying to make her presence known the Amazon crept further into the room lowering her eyes to the floor and speaking a low but firm "Bruce."

His head snapped up but she could see by his glassy expression that his attention was still on Richard.

"Bruce?" She asked this time, not sure if he was back in reality yet.

"Diana." He almost whispered while lowering his eyes to Richard again.

"Why are you here?" He deadpanned.

"To help." Diana stated sadly, she wanted to be angry at Bruce for not telling them about Richard, she really did, but she couldn't find it in her heart to yell at the broken father sitting in front of her. All she wanted was to see him and Richard healthy and together again.

Bruce sighed "There's nothing to do now but wait."

"Then I shall wait as long as it takes." Diana added while grabbing a chair and setting it next to the Dark Knight.

After a long pause, Bruce was surprisingly the one to talk first. "You know it's funny," he started while staring lovingly at his son in an almost reminiscent way.

"What is?" Diana coaxed.

"Dick always finds a way to escape his death" Bruce scoffed darkly almost sarcastically, hatefully, "jumping from buildings, taking on the world's toughest criminals, fighting with his all might against evil, he's been there through it all with me, by my side, always, and the one time he needed me I wasn't there. Do you know how much it killed me for Alfred to tell me Dick was getting sicker and hiding it from me? How could I not even notice?" He asked in desperation, urgency leaking into his voice.

"My own _son _was sick and I tried to keep it in the shadows like everything else, because apparently that's how Batman does things." He continued hatefully.

"Bruce." Diana said sternly, demanding his full attention but only receiving a bowed head and a sorry gaze towards Dick.

"Bruce, look at me!" She repeated more forcefully while gripping his stern rugged face in her delicate hands.

"It is not your fault, Richard kept this from you, yes, but it is not a reason to keep hating yourself and taking it out on others. In a way you should be proud because Bruce, look at him he is _just _like you and has always looked up to you no matter what. And trust me he would not want you to be like this; he would want you to trust the people around you. Trust us Bruce. The league is here for you, the team is here for you and…_I am here for you_." She finished quietly only breaking direct eye contact at the very end, when staring at Bruce's sad but beautiful eyes became too much to bear.

"Diana…I.." Bruce tried but was interrupted by Diana crushing her lips to his.

It was a sweet kiss that Bruce had never thought he would experience. Sure, he and the amazon princess have had a thing for years but this was so sudden the world's greatest detective wasn't even able to fathom the rapid movement at the moment.

Diana tasted as sweet as her demeanor and all Bruce could think about for that split second was her love for him.

Him, of all people, the princess chose him. The crazy vigilante who ran around dressed as a bat and stuck to the shadows, which was the complete and utter opposite of the beaming charismatic princess who was lip-locked with him at that moment.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity they broke, breathlessly Diana scooped his face into her hands again and stared sadly but contently into his steel blue eyes. "I love you Bruce, and Dick loves you, heck even the team loves you! Just please, for Dick's sake don't be so hard on yourself." She finished by placing a kiss on his forehead, grabbing her jacket and saying something along the lines of "I'll go grab us some coffee." Leaving the Dark Knight absolutely speechless.

Slowly his eyes drifted back to Dick and leaned slightly towards the bed "I am so whelmed right now." He whispered softly to Dick with a smirk spread across his face.

**A/N:**

**Sorry I couldn't resist adding a little Bruce/Diana in there, they honestly make me ooze happiness ^_^**

**Thanks for reading and I will try to update when I can! **

**Reviews= a happy kitty X3**


	11. The Waking

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a crazy past few months but the plot bunnies finally won over my resistance to stay away from writing and my unwillingness to study for my finals was another winning factor! As always enjoy and reviews are most definitely welcome! :)**

**Rated T- cause I'm paranoid**

**Minor cursing if any and some treatments mentioned**

**Triggers: Cancer, Chemotherapy**

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC characters, yada, yada, yada**

Chapter 11- _The Waking_

Complete and utter darkness.

That's what it was like for Dick Grayson the past two and a half days. Along with delayed and muffled sounds that would occasionally leak through from the outside world as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

He couldn't even bring himself to open his eyes, the light would most definitely blind him and his pain would also be a returning irritant.

'_God the pain.' _This wasn't the typical 'oh crap Joker just hit me over the head with a crowbar' kind of pain it was the kind of searing pain that swallowed and swallowed him from the inside out. Tearing away at every cell in his body and mind. It was absolutely and utterly excruciating. More distressing then anything he had ever dealt with before.

More muffled voices leak their way through to Dick's ears but he can't even begin to decipher what they are saying.

Then he hears it.

The slow rhythmic beeping signaling the beating of his heart.

'_Okay so I'm not dead…' _Dick checks off in his head while trying to clear the fog he's in and gather his senses.

He can feel the cold sterile oxygen burning his nostrils and feeding his greedy lungs.

He can feel the various tubes tangled around his arms and chest.

And he can feel a large warm hand on his along with a weight that he can't identify.

He slowly shifts in what he feels like is a bed beneath him but stops when his numbness is replaced my agony. He lets out an accidental gasp and snaps open his eyes letting the light enter his retinas and blind him. He squirms and adjusts to the numerous uncomfortable feelings while trying to wait out the pain.

When the throbbing in his nerves finally dies down he tries again but more carefully.

Slowly he opens his eyes and looks to the side of the bed where he feels the weight. He sees Bruce fast asleep with his head near his right hand holding onto it firmly.

Dick sighs, he can't remember how he got here or what exactly happened but he knows that whatever happened it was enough to get him admitted to the hospital and to be on 24-hour Bruce watch.

'_Time to face the music.' _Dick considers while he moves his hand out of Bruce's death grip and onto the top of his head, slightly patting him. Bruce stirs and sits up sleepily before realizing that Dick is awake. His eyes suddenly go wide and he leaps forward to gently hug Richard, tears coming to his eyes.

"Dad," Dick chokes, repulsed by the hoarseness of his voice and the dryness of his throat.

"Dick, oh my god you have no idea how much I was worried about you! When Alfred called I didn't know what to expect! But now you're awake and you're safe. Don't ever scare me like that again!" Bruce rushed while holding onto Dick's small face with his hands.

Dick was speechless while the memories of falling all came back to him. All he could do was stare blankly at Bruce as he took a slow shaky breath. After closing his eyes and taking another deep breath he let go of Dick's face and took a seat in the chair beside the bed.

"Okay let's try that again." Bruce said quietly while Dick moved into a more comfortable sitting position and taking extreme interest in the sheets covering him.

"How are you feeling." Bruce asked seriously while handing him a cup of much needed water.

"Like I just got run over by a bus." Dick joked lightly after greedily chugging the cup of water. The liquid felt good on his sore throat but once it hit his stomach he knew it wouldn't stay for long.

Bruce frowned while looking at Dick's paling complexion.

"Dick." Bruce said sternly, finally gaining the birds attention and eye contact. "Why didn't you tell me you were this sick?"

Dick quickly averted his eyes from Bruce's feeling the shame and guilt rise in his throat. "I didn't mean to" he finally said with a frown on his face causing Bruce to lean in and gently take Dick's hand in his own- a sign of comfort and encouragement told Dick that Bruce wanted more details.

Still averting his eyes Dick took a deep breath and continued. "I di-didn't want to disappoint you. I wanted you to think I could handle this. I still want to be Robin." Dick finished quietly sinking into the bed and looking away from Bruce's ever-present gaze.

"Dick," Bruce stated sadly "You could never disappoint me Dick. Why would you ever think I would take the mantle of Robin away from you? It is a part of who you are I won't ever take that away from you again **[1]**. When you get better it will be right there waiting for you" Bruce finished proudly with a small smile, he could never replace Dick as Robin, not now. That would be a title Dick would have to give up himself.

Dick shined with happiness and relief. Bruce had still trusted him after all that had happened? He would always be Robin, Dick would most certainly make sure of that. He _would _make sure to get better and that he _would_ fly again.

**A/N:**

**[1] I figured I would ****throw this little tidbit in here since I'm a major dork lol. In **_**Robin: Year One**_** Bruce ****decides to end Dick's career as Robin**** after a major beating from Two-face. ****This causes Robin to run away from Wayne Manor and join the League of Assassins (aka the League of Shadows). Blah, blah, blah, sub plot, blah, blah. Ultimately Dick rejoins Batman as Robin and the duo defeat the villain known as Shrike and capture Two-Face. That's why Bruce says that he would never take Robin away from Dick **_**again**_**. While Dick does pass the mantle on to future Robin's he first gives up the title himself after outgrowing it- eventually becoming Nightwing.**

**Thank you all for being so patient with me and my random updates. I hope you liked this chapter and continue to follow my story.**

**If you have a tumblr account I just got one myself! I am trying to put up my fanfiction on my account so I can make it more accessible. If you are interested my blog is named cornersandborders. All you have to do is type it into google along with the keyword tumblr and it should be one of the first results!**

**Reviews would serve as great encouragement :)**

**Thanks again!**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE HELP!

**A/N:**

**Okay guys here's the deal I want to finish this story so bad but I first need to get through the teams reactions. After a lot of consideration and horribly written rough drafts I decided to ask you guys! :)**

**What do you want to see happen in this story? I will gladly take every offer and idea into account, please write a constructive review stating how you think the team would react and why. I want to write this story just as bad as you guys want to read it so please help me out. It would be much appreciated!**

**THANK YOU FOR READNG AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS FOR IDEAS**

**Sincerely,**

** Blackkcatt**


	13. Brothers Part 1

**Hey! I finally had the time to sit down and write this out. After your lovely comments and suggestions I decided to avoid as much rapid fire dialogue as possible and handle the teams separate emotions individually. So I've decided to start off with Roy and Wally since they are closest to our boy wonder and try to move on from there.**

**Once again thank you guys for the awesome support and comments you are all so sweet!**

**Okay here goes nothing! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12- _Brothers Part 1_

After a week and a half of being confined to the hospitals sterile environment Bruce decided it was due time for Dick to have some company. He could tell the white washed walls and quiet atmosphere was uninviting to the usually active 13-year-old acrobat.

Since the first week had passed Bruce noticed Dick become more distant and secluded. The last thing he wanted was for Richard to become depressed and his condition worsen. So he called up a certain hyperactive speedster and arranged a surprise visit for Dick.

After waiting only a total of three minutes following the phone call Bruce found himself face to face with a beaming Wally West.

"Are you serious! I get to see him?" The redhead cheered enthusiastically while staring at the millionaire with a hopeful puppy dog expression.

"Yes…" Bruce started only to be interrupted by a celebratory fist pump from Wally. Bruce held up a hand and waited for the speedster to calm down before he continued.

"But," Wally sobered quickly and listened intently.

If he was given the chance to see his best friend he was going to follow all the rules in order to be allowed within 100 feet of Dick again.

"He needs to stay in bed and be on oxygen at least every other hour. There will be no strenuous activity or rough housing, and you will leave cooperatively when visiting hours are over. Am I clear?" Bruce clarified only to receive a sloppy salute from the speedster and a quick thank you before the redhead sped off towards Richard's room.

When Wally was out of sight Bruce couldn't help the slight smile that slipped through his stony expression. He was happy he decided to allow Wally's visit and if this went well then he would soon allow the whole team to visit.

**BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKDANCE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE.**

Wally sped around the third corner while trying to keep a normal _human_ pace. He was literally vibrating from all the excitement. Unless it was his nerves getting the better of him, he hadn't seen Dick in over a month, he was worried what had changed.

The speedster finally approached his destination and was faced with a closed door. He took a moment to compose himself and take a deep breath before knocking lightly on the oak surface until he heard a soft 'come in' from who he thought was Dick.

Walking in, Wally laid eyes on his best friend of nearly five years. He was slumped slightly to the right with pillows under his side to keep him upright in the bed, surrounded and hooked up to machines that looked like they were straight out of a science fiction movie. Dick had a book in his lap that he seemed to be lazily skimming with disinterest. The ebony didn't even raise his head until he realized his visitor was being extremely quiet for his taste, a tell tale sign that it wasn't one of the usual chipper nurses that invaded his space.

He lifted his eyes to see a flash of red and feel the sudden impact of a crushing hug. "Wa-Wally!" Dick realized with a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

"Dude! I've missed you so much!" Wally voiced while pulling away from the startled bird. All Dick could do was stare as Wally looked him over more closely. Each movement of Wally's green orbs burned the shame into his brain, making Dick want to recede into the pillows and throw the covers over his head. He was well aware of how sick he looked and he felt like a deer in the headlights. He didn't want his team to see him this bad, this weak.

Unfortunately, Wally took note of every changed feature in his best friend. His thinning figure, the dark purple bags under his eyes, and his stark white skin blending into the hospitals standard sheets. It was horrifying, the both of them stared at each other with mixed emotions for what seemed like an eternity until Dick's expression softened and his body relaxed.

"Hey," the bird croaked while rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably and smiling sheepishly. "long time, no see. Huh?"

Wally quickly snapped out of it and took the chair beside the bed, the chair that Bruce would have otherwise occupied if he were in the room. Wally forced a small smile and a soft chuckle as he sat down beside Dick.

"Yeah dude, it's been way too long. How do you feel?"

"Like I need to get the license plate of the truck that hit me." Dick joked lightly, the tension slowly leaving his body.

Wally laughed easily, feeling the uneasiness vacate the atmosphere. This was his best friend, the bro he knew and loved, not just some random patient that was dying right before his eyes, he needed to be strong for him and shove his phobia of sickness into a retreating corner.

"Well we are going to have to figure that out later because I've got treats." Wally said triumphantly while hoisting his red backpack into his lap.

"Lets see," Wally started before digging into the bag enthusiastically. "We have M'gann's cookies with extra chocolate chip, Artemis's get well card with one of her specially made good luck arrow heads, Kal's underwater remedy for nausea, and Superboy's knitted hat for when you lose your locks." Wally finished by placing the last item on Dick's lap and smiling brightly.

Dick couldn't believe it. They did all this for him, he smiled fondly at the items before abruptly looking at Wally with an incredulous expression. "Wait, hold up. _Superboy knits?" _Dick asked suspiciously.

Wally snorted and laughed. "Yeah, Black Canary was trying to teach him calming methods and knitting was just one of them. We must have like 20 knitted blankets and sweaters in the mountain so far. M'gann loves it and keeps buying him colored yarn."

Dick laughs but sobers quickly when there is a familiar tightness in his chest and an ache in his stomach. He clutches his chest and tries to breathe deeply like Bruce taught him. Wally notices his friends discomfort and eyes him wearily. "You okay dude?" he questions softly before rising to help the ebony sit more upright.

"Yeah," Dick answers after a few tense moments. Wally notes that he looks unsure, his blue eyes shifting from spot to spot on the bed.

After a minute Dick leans back into the pillows and relaxes again with traces of anxiety lingering on his face. Wally stares at his friend with worried eyes as he quietly eases himself back into the chair, afraid that any sudden movement can shatter the poor boy.

After a prolonged silence Dick looks at Wally with a heartbreaking expression. His eyes are hollow and he seems conflicted. "Wally," he starts.

"I have a request," his expression changes to one of both sadness and determination.

Wally nods unsure of what the bird is planning.

"I…I want to leave the hospital, but only for a while." Dick continues.

"Dick, you can't Bruce said…"

"I don't care what Bruce said it will only be for a little while, I just need to.." Dick looks unsure and lost.

"I need to go see some people." he finishes uneasily.

Wally looks ready to say no until he sees tears in the little bird's eyes. "Please Wally, it's important to me and I don't know how much longer I'm going to last like this."

Wally's heart breaks and he sighs before nodding solemnly. "Okay, but it's only for a couple of hours, then you have to be back in bed."

Dick closes his eyes looking content "Thank you." He finishes with his head bowed and tears streaming down his face.

"Anything for my brother." Wally smiles sweetly while wiping away the droplets on Dick's pale skin.

**A/N:**

**Okay so there you have it, kinda mushy but eh I can't help myself. *shrugs* **

**Anyway this is part one of two for the sub plot "Brothers" I have planned. The second part will also feature Roy as one of Dickie's theoretical older brothers. I figured they had a close relationship since the three of them were some of the first sidekicks and have known each other longer.**

**Also if this came off a little yaoi-ish or boyxboy and you weren't expecting it, sorry. You can interpret it anyway you want but for this story I am going to keep Wally and Dick's relationship as brother/brother. (Although KFxRob is one of my OTP's lol.)**

**Thanks again and I will try to update as soon a possible!**

**Reviews= a happy kitty!**


	14. Brothers Part 2

**Hey guys! It's officially summer! Which means more time to write and less disruptions, ehhhh I hope. Anyway here you guys go! Thanks for all the support and encouragement!**

**Oh and sadly nothing has changed, I still DO NOT own young justice *pouts***

Chapter 13- _Brothers Part 2_

Roy's cell phone rang for the umpteenth time before he decided to answer it. Looking at the caller ID he deduced that his speedster friend was impatiently trying to get his attention through 40 or so missed calls.

Sighing, Roy flipped the black device open with a click, "Listen Wally this better be-"

"Finally!" The speedster shouted into the phone making Roy wince at the loud noise from the other line.

"I've been trying to reach you _all day!"_ Wally emphasizes drawing attention from the crowd gathered in the hospitals waiting room.

Wally instantly blushes a deep red and gives a sheepish smile. "Sorry" he whispers to the old couple giving him a pointed look from across the room. He decides to move to one of the private waiting rooms before continuing his conversation.

Roy sighs on the line "Is this important? Because I'm kinda busy and-"

"Roy, trust me it's important" Wally says lowly as he clicks the door shut to an empty room and slides to the floor with his back against the door, his tone is sad and he can't help but stare at the empty white washed wall in front of him.

The silence on the other side of the line tells Wally that Roy is thinking, "Okay shoot." the archer finally answers carefully.

"It's about Dick," Wally continues.

"What about him? Is he okay? What happened?" Roy says, suddenly on alert.

"He- he's not looking so good. Roy, I think this really could be it." Wally tries to swallow the lump in his throat and push back the tears in his eyes.

"Don't you dare say that West." Roy practically growls through the phone.

"Listen, just hear me out okay? You haven't seen him lately have you?" Wally asks sadly while raking his fingers through his red hair.

A deafening silence fills the line before Roy answers regrettably. "No."

"Then you can't tell me I'm wrong when I say he looks like death. Roy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner but he needs his brothers, he needs us. Now." Wally admits slowly.

Roy sighs. A long pause and then "okay, I'll be there soon."

Wally breathes out a long breath and closes his eyes. "Thank you Roy."

"No problem Kid." Roy responds before snapping close his phone and making his way to the car.

**BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKDANCE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE.**

Two hours and a makeshift parking spot later, Roy finds himself trying to find Dick's room within the complicated maze of Gotham General. Sighing Roy pulls out his phone to text Wally his whereabouts, while looking down he ignores the countless hurried nurses and doctors rushing by him.

He doesn't look up from his phone until he crashes legs first into a wheelchair and is thrown backwards onto his butt.

"Geez" Roy hisses as he rubs his now sore hindquarters.

"Roy!" The hooded figure rolling the wheelchair whispers loudly.

He recognizes the voice instantly, "Wally? What-" it is only now Roy gets to examine the scene before him. Wally- wearing a baggy red sweatshirt- has the hood drawn so far over his head you can't see his face and Dick- in the wheelchair- is practically mummified in a white bed sheet with only his puffy blue eyes and small red nose sticking out.

"Good you're here. Help me will ya?" Wally hurriedly asks as he maneuvers Dick beside Roy and helps him to his feet.

"YOU THERE! STOP!" a loud voice sounds behind them just as Roy gets his footing.

"Oops gotta go!" Wally says before zooming himself and the wheelchair down the tiled hallway. Roy only has a second to absorb the strange situation before trying to catch up to Wally's fleeting figure.

Scrambling, Roy runs alongside Wally and Dick. "What the hell is going on?" he hisses.

"Um…stealing Dick, caught escaping, need a plan, now would be nice." Wally panics and continues running through the halls toward the main entrance.

"Stealing!" Roy shouts.

"Uh yeah but that's not the point right now, we need to get out." Wally growls.

"My car, now. Left here." Roy says taking the lead ahead of Dick and Wally, leading them to where he was parked.

They round the lobby and break through a group of socializing nurses before running out the main doors and making their way quickly to Roy's car.

Popping a wheelie with the chair, Wally flies off the curb and weaves through the parked cars earning a protest or two from the concealed Boy Wonder.

"Don't worry buddy almost there." Wally pants out.

"There!" Roy points as they approach Roy's old Camaro illegally parked on the edge of the hospitals grass.

"Grab the chair!" Wally commands as he lifts Dick out of the wheelchair bridal style and into the back seat of the red Camaro.

Roy throws the chair into the trunk before slamming it closed and rushing to the drivers seat. Clamoring for his keys he finally puts it in the ignition and tries to start the car.

'_Tries'_ being the key word. The car groans with protest and stutters with effort. "Come on baby! Not now, not now!" Roy pleads with the transmission.

"They're coming!" Wally shouts as Roy looks in the rear view mirror at the hoard of security guards making their way towards his car.

After a few more desperate tries the car finally roars to life. Roy shifts into drive and slams on the gas, sending them flying through the hospitals parking lot and gated entrance, while leaving the security guards in the dust.

"Phew, now that was close." Wally sighs as he sinks lower into the passenger seat.

"_close_? CLOSE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WE JUST DID!" Roy explodes.

"Hey! It was for a good reason!" Wally exclaims sitting back upright in his seat.

"What reason! What could possibly be so damn important?" Roy screams back at Wally.

"I asked him to." A quiet voice sounds from the back. Roy was so mad at Wally he almost forgot Dick was there. He was still curled up in the white hospital sheet except with his face now showing. Roy's anger melted away as he saw Dick's hollow eyes and pale face in the rear view mirror gazing sadly at him through the reflection. He repeats, "I asked him to help me escape."

"Dick you know how Bruce feels, he's going to have a cow when he hears about this." Roy tries to compromise with the acrobat.

"I don't care about what Bruce thinks right now I need to do this." Dick says defiantly but with some tiredness in his voice.

Roy takes one more glance in the rearview mirror before sighing deeply. "Where to then?"

"Gotham Cemetery." Dick voices from the backseat.

Roy and Wally share a nervous look; they both know where Dick is going with this. The two have a silent conversation before Wally nods and Roy agrees.

"Okay" he voices then steps on the gas to accelerate.


	15. Brothers Part 3

**Hey guys! Here's the next part to the story, hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the comments and support it really has helped me get through some of the writers block I've been having lately. It's always good to have constructive criticism and support from fans so thanks a lot, I really do appreciate it. :)**

**Oh and sadly nothing has changed, I still DO NOT own young justice *pouts***

Chapter 14- _Brothers Part 3_

Roy pulls the old red Camaro through the rusty and foreboding gates of Gotham's Cemetery before taking another glance at the back seat passenger for a reaction.

He had been doing this the whole trip, glancing backwards and sometimes openly staring at the figure cocooned in blankets, watching for any kind of reaction. He didn't want to make Dick upset but he was truly worried for his little brother when the first place he wanted to go after his break out was the cemetery.

He knew where Dick was specifically going so he maneuvered the car as close as possible to the gravesite before giving Wally a nervous glance and turning back to Dick.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I have to, I haven't visited them in months." Dick reasoned with a determined and drained expression.

"Aw, come on I'm sure they understand you were practically glued to a bed for the past few months."

"It doesn't matter I still want to see them." Dick responded quietly.

"Okay then." Roy said as he opened the driver's side door and retrieved the wheelchair from the trunk.

Wally turned back and offered a small smile before exiting his seat and going to help Dick out of the back.

"Easy now." Wally said as he eased the boy wonder into the prepped wheelchair. He could practically feel Dick's weak muscles trembling with effort.

Breathlessly the bird managed a small nod and a wince before being loaded into the chair and situated properly.

Now being mobile Dick pointed to where he wanted to be positioned and after another reassurance and a sad smile he sent them back to the Camaro to wait. Giving the bird privacy the two heroes left the gravesite and made their way back to the rusty car.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Wally asked while looking at their fallen friend from afar.

Roy took a steadying breath "He may be sick but he's still Robin, always will be."

"yeah" Wally chuckled weakly with tears in his eyes " It's just really hard to see him like this."

"I know, Wally, I know." Roy said trying to hide the tremble in his wavering voice.

**BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKDANCE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE.**

"Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it?" Dick started weakly staring at the gravestones of his once lively parents. He could still remember their voices echoing in his head and their love in his heart, it made every bone in his body ache with longing and sadness, that echo reaching every part of his frail body.

"I know you guys wanted me to be happy and I want you to know that I am. Bruce has been really good through all of this. He's made me happy, my friends have made me happy. And I want you to know although you guys are gone, I have a family here. The League, Young Justice, all of them have made me thankful for the life I was given. "

There was a long pause before Dick could find the voice to speak. "but I still wanted to thank you for everything you taught me."

"Mom, you taught me that there is hope in even the darkest of situations and Dad, you taught me how to take that hope and use it as strength. As much as I wish I could see you guys I know that I need to pull through this and use what you taught me. I'm sorry but I don't plan on seeing you guys for a long time." Dick says with tears running down his face.

"I need to make it through this…for my family."

**BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKDANCE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE.**

It was only about twenty minutes before Dick called Roy and Wally over to help him back into the car. None of them said a word as they loaded everything back into the Camaro and headed back to the hospital. "Wait!" Dick voiced when he realized where they were going.

"What? What is it?" Roy asked alarmed at Dick's sudden outburst.

Dick sat back and blushed. "There…there's one more thing I want to do."

Roy shared a glance with Wally. "And what would that be?"

"Well…it's hard to explain just make a left here." Roy shrugged and turned the car.

"Dick, we need to get you back to hospital you're getting worse." Wally said motioning to Dick's labored breathing.

"No, I need to do this one last thing then we can go back."

Wally looks sympathetic and eventually caves after Dick gives him the most heartbreaking puppy dog look. "Okay fine but if you get any worse your ass is going straight to the hospital."

Dick smiles and nods.

It's only another three turns and two stoplights before they reach the outside of an apartment complex.

"You sure this is where you want to go? Not for ice cream or the mall, you know it's not everyday you accomplish a prison break." Roy questions.

"Yes, I'm sure this is definitely a thousand times better." Dick smiles and motions to leave the car. Roy and Wally once again help the bird into the contraption before being directed to buzz apartment C-5 and ask for someone named Barbra.

After a minute or so a red headed girl with bright blue eyes appears at the front entrance, at first she stands there looking confused until she spots Dick. With a wide smile she rushes out the door before nearly tackling Dick and his wheelchair to the ground. "Short Pants! You made it!" She exclaims happily.

"Of course I did, what kind of friend would I be if I missed your birthday." Dick smirks after having his hair ruffled and his cheek kissed. Dick blushes instantly and looks away for a distraction, spotting Roy and Wally. "Barbara these are my friends, Wally and Roy." Barbara nods to the both before introducing herself and then quickly turning back to Dick. "Wow Dick I can't believe Bruce let you come here! Speaking of which where is he?" Barbara looks around before her face contorts to an expression of confusion.

"Uh, yeah about that. I may or may have not broken out of the hospital without Bruce's permission." Dick looks up at Barbra sheepishly while playing with his fingers as a distraction.

Barbara looks taken back, almost stunned "You broke out of the hospital!?" she finally exclaims."Dick you're sick! You can't just leave whenever you want to!" Barbara shrieks looking nervous.

"Barbara don't go all mother-mode on me I'm fine plus I have two great babysitters." Dick chuckles half-heartedly.

"Don't joke about this! This is serious Dick." She reprimands

It's Dick's turn to look stunned "I…I'm sorry I just missed you and really wanted to visit on your birthday." Dick expresses sadly, looking down at his knees.

Barbara's expression softens before she kneels down in front of Dick and gives him a warm hug.

"I missed you too." She whispers with tears in her eyes.

Dick overcomes his initial shock and relishes in Barbara's warmth and happiness.


	16. Testing Fate

**Hey guys! Here's the next part to the story, hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the comments and support it really has helped me get through some of the writers block I've been having lately. It's always good to have constructive criticism and support from fans so thanks a lot, I really do appreciate it. :)**

**Oh and sadly nothing has changed, I still DO NOT own young justice *pouts***

Chapter 15- _Testing Fate_

After Dick's unauthorized field trip with Roy and Wally he was burdened by overwhelming exhaustion and unsteadiness. They were barley able to make it through the door of Dick's stay room before he just about passed out, Roy and Wally having to support most of the acrobats insubstantial weight. They barley got to the bed before they were startled by the unknown presence of Bruce Wayne.

"And where exactly have you been?" he greeted with a cold voice, sending a wave of chills to spike through Wally and Roy. Dick just readjusted so he could slowly be eased onto the bed before answering.

"Out" he said with both determination and tiredness in his voice.

"Dick, you know you're not supposed to leave that bed let alone the hospital." Bruce seethed between clenched teeth "I was worried sick about you!"

There was a moment of silence and tension that passed between the two before Bruce spoke again.

"Wally, Roy, you are excused." Bruce said with anger coloring his tone.

Roy and Wally exchanged glances with Dick before being given a nod and a small smile from the bird. Bat-speak for _It's okay._

Roy and Wally immediately understood and both gave looks of sadness and understanding before leaving the room quietly.

Bruce took a deep breath and rubbed his face from exhaustion and stress, recomposing himself "What am I going to do with you?" Bruce asked tiredly

"Lock me up?" Dick answered sarcastically staring at a spot of the floor.

"Dick this is serious, you could have been hurt!" Bruce "You could have died!"

"Died? Died?! If you haven't noticed I'm already dying!" Dick yelled bitterly, his attention snapping up to meet Bruce's glare.

"Dick. It's…"

"No, you're not allowed to tell me it's going to be okay, you're not allowed to make me stay in this place rotting in some bed anymore!" Dick yelled his breath coming in short gasps. "I'm sick of this, I want to go home and go on patrol and see the team and help Alfred bake. I don't want to be here anymore Bruce. I just want everything to be normal again" Dick's voice waivered as he continued to vent his frustrations and soon tears were running down his face.

By the time Dick stopped speaking he was dangerously close to hyperventilating, his lungs feeling like they were ready to burst. He stared up at Bruce with shock, his mouth opening in a silent plea before the world tilted and Dick found himself on the floor after sliding from the edge of the bed gasping for the air he desperately needed. He faintly heard the clash of trays and medical supplies clanging to the floor and a felt slight pain in his left wrist.

He could hear Bruce's voice screaming his name but it was drowned in all the confusion and pain. His stomach and lungs cramped violently and he fell sideways grasping for the ripping pain in his abdomen.

Soon nurses and hospital personnel were surrounding him screaming stats and rushing for supplies. It was all a dizzying blur that made his stomach churn resulting in him rolling to the side and retching his stomach contents. Puke and vomit he was used to but the thick crimson color that accompanied it was an unwelcoming sight and soon the bustling around him increased ten fold. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, his lungs hurt, his everything hurt. It felt like everything was on fire and all he wanted was for it to end.

Soon his wish was granted when one of the nurses wiped the inside of his elbow and injected what he figured was a sedative. His world greyed out and the last thing he saw was Bruce's horror stricken face before everything faded to black.

**A/N- **

**Yeah I know it's short but I figure I'll take baby steps after being away for so long. Reviews are always welcome and I will try to update within the next three weeks!**

**Thanks again!**


	17. Seeing Death

**Hey guys! Here's the next part to the story, hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the comments and support it really has helped me get through some of the writers block I've been having lately. It's always good to have constructive criticism and support from fans so thanks a lot, I really do appreciate it. :)**

**Oh and sadly nothing has changed, I still DO NOT own young justice *pouts***

Chapter 16- _Seeing Death_

Bruce must have paced the length of the hallway at least a hundred times before he saw the doctor re-emerge from Dick's room. He had been escorted promptly from the room after Dick started vomiting blood.

Bruce rushed down the hallway to meet the doctor halfway. "Is everything okay, where's Dick?" Bruce's mind rushed.

The doctor held up his hands and took a deep breath. "Dick is stabilized, for now and sedated. The chemo seemed to have caused a severe ulcer in his upper intestine. Of course we can't be sure until we issue a full endoscopy, but we believe that his escape irritated it, leading to him vomiting blood. Also he clipped his left hand on the medical tray beside his bed and fractured it, so we set and wrapped it for now "

Bruce sighed and rubbed a hand over his face trying to take in all the new information. "The ulcer is treatable right?"

"For now, yes it is treatable but the chemotherapy seems to be taking a toll on his body, he's very weak Mr. Wayne. I'm sorry but you might want to start making arrangements."

Bruce was stunned, one minute he was talking (or rather fighting) with Dick and the next he was on his deathbed. "Of course, thank you doctor." Bruce automatically replied with his head down and tears in his eyes. "Can…can I see him?"

"Of course Mister Wayne but he is very susceptible to germs right now so you are required to wear a mask, scrub shirt, and gloves, just to be safe." The doctor smiled sadly.

"Okay, whatever is best for Dick."

"I assure you we will make him as comfortable as we can, he is in the best of care."

"Thank you."

With one final sad smile and a pat on the arm the doctor walked away leaving Bruce Wayne to make the hardest decision of his life, could he really let Dick go?

**BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKDANCE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE.**

After washing and scrubbing up Bruce entered the single room that Dick had been occupying for the last few weeks. Quietly making his way to the side of his bed Bruce looked down at his son.

His eyes were closed and his skin was as white as the sheets, he had dark purplish smudges under his eyes and another IV bag attached to him. A heart monitor and nasal cannula were mixed among the various wires and machines attached to him.

Bruce couldn't bear to see Dick this way, the complete opposite of who he truly was, an energetic and sky bound boy who filled peoples hearts with happiness and laughter. For all he knew that Dick was gone, replaced by an empty shell filled with sadness and sickness.

Reaching up he ran a hand through Dick's hair, tousling the soft locks slightly, only to realize that his hair was coming out in clumps. "Oh Dick" Bruce cried realizing the final stages of cancer were beginning to overrule their lives. Bruce sighed mentally reminding himself tell Alfred to grab the red knit beanie Conner gave Dick a few month ago, back when this all started. To be honest Bruce was surprised how long Dick had managed to keep his hair considering the intense chemotherapy and radiation treatment.

Ready for the long haul into the night, Bruce sat beside the former Boy Wonder and waited for him to wake up from the heavy sedatives.

**BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKDANCE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE.**

"Dickkkkk…." A voice called from far away in the darkness. "Dick…"

Dick found himself surrounded by a thick mist that was swirling around in the darkness.

"Dick!" The calling became louder, more urgent, like a harsh hissing whisper.

Dick didn't know what to do, he looked around feverishly, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from, but it echoed and bounced off the foreboding darkness.

"DICK!" the voice shouted

He spun around just in time to see a tall shadow sweeping towards him, he tried to run but the shadow reached out with an icy grip and caught his shirt collar dragging him back towards it.

"Dickie-bird…" It whispered sweetly sending chills down his spine while pinning him to the ground "You, my boy have avoided me for too long…" It hissed in his ear, sounding satisfied.

"Who are you?" Dick struggled uselessly under the creature seeing its sharp teeth and red eyes under the hooded cloak.

"I'm. Death!" It shouted before lunging at its prey.

**BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKDANCE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE. BREAKLINE.**

Dick shot up from the bed with so much force it made him dizzy, his head hurt and his throat was dry. He needed to get out, get away. He found himself attached to all sorts of machines and tubes, he had to get out, get away from Death.

He barley heard the shrill tone of the monitors as he ripped the pulse ox and nasal cannula off. Fighting the suffocating layers of the blankets and wires he tore the IV out of his arm and attempted to get out of the room, but it was spinning and he felt like he was going to throw up his guts. He tried to take a step forward but stumbled roughly into the wall. He needed to get out, get away.

Terrified and disoriented Dick stumbled down the hallway cradling his fractured wrist with his bloody right hand where he ripped the IV out, 'gotta find Bruce' he thought tiredly.

Unknowingly Bruce was right around the corner making his way back to Dick's room after grabbing some coffee, it was there, in the middle of the hallway that Bruce ran into Dick.

Dick was screaming that they had to get out, get away. "Bruce, Death, it will get us we need to get away, please!"

Dropping the coffee Bruce caught Dick as his weak legs went out from under him. Clinging to Bruce, Dick cried in desperation "Please Bruce, I don't wanna die…"

Lowering them both to the floor Bruce yelled for a nearby nurse to help.

"It's okay Dick, you're safe now." Bruce whispered as Dick's eyes rolled back and exhaustion claimed him once again.

**A/N- Thanks again for reading! I know it's short but it was best I could do right now.**


End file.
